


The Swap of Destinies

by Light_Darksoul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Darksoul/pseuds/Light_Darksoul
Summary: What if Medusa abandoned Crona and stole a baby Maka? Spirit raised Crona as a Albarn while Maka grew with Ragnarok. How will the Soul Eater world change if two of the most important meister's fates were forever changed?





	1. CHANGING THE HANDS OF FATE! THE CHOICE!

It was a dark and rainy day in Death City, but Spirit Albarn couldn't care less because his wife, Kami Albarn, had just given birth to a bubbly and beautiful baby girl. They had agreed to call her Maka, and the mother could tell the girl possessed a powerful soul. Her soul had an anti-demon wavelength, it was an innate ability to ward off evil. Being born to one of the strongest meisters and to a death weapon had automatically made her the talk around Death City.

As Spirit sat next to his wife Kami and discussed their future together, a woman with bad intentions headed towards the Nursery.

A nurse walked toward the nursery with a bundle in her arms. The woman had black hair, a determined scowl on her face, cold unfeeling eyes, and a aura of pride surrounded her. Her name was Medusa Gorgon, or as the rest of Death City knew her as, Natalie Glee. She was a powerful witch. She entered the nursery after informing the nurse stationed inside that her shift was over. She examined each and every baby, till she saw the name Albarn on one of the cribs. She smiled deviously as she put the bundle in her arms into the crib and picked up the baby. She touched the baby's face and looked into its soul noticing the anti-demon wavelength.

"The first one was a failure, but not you, oh no not you. You will be the one to accomplish what that thing couldn't. The strongest being of complete and utter madness. Together, both Mabaa's and Death's forces will be ants below my power."

A voice shattered the silence, "Hey what are you doing?!"

A few minutes earlier, while Medusa was in the nursery, Spirit had left his wife alone to go see Maka, but when he was on his way after looking at a passing nurse, he felt a familiar feeling of avarice. He shook the feeling away to focus on his daughter, but when he looked into the nursery's window he saw a woman standing there holding her. "Hey what you doing!?" Spirit couldn't see the lady's face as her back was turned towards him, but he could see Maka sleeping in her arms.

Medusa cursed under her breath and summoned a vector plate under Spirit that slammed him into a wall. For a moment he was dazed as his vision struggled to regain itself. Medusa did not waste a moment as she used another vector plate to smash the nearby window and flew through it with the baby laying firmly in her arms as she escaped into the night.,.

Spirit got to his feet and followed suit to pursue her, but found no trace of Medusa, "MAKA! NO! PLEASE! Don't take my daughter..." he fell to his knees in utter despair as a he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck in a comfort. He immediately recognized the presence as Kami. "Kami...I'm so sorry...a woman took her. It was a witch and I-I couldn't stop her."

Kami hugged him tighter, "You tried..." both stayed in the rain holding and crying each other, until a doctor came to them and said that the nurse that had taken their child was a person named Natalie Glee. They wanted a picture, but the doctor said that the files containing all information on her were corrupted.

Both nodded sadly and the doctor said there was something they needed to see. Both followed the doctor to the nursery and in the crib that had once held their daughter, a baby boy with pink-purplish hair now occupied the space

"The baby belongs to Miss Glee. The poor thing was soaked from the rain, she didn't seem to care about his well being," the nurse said with a soft voice with a mixture of sadness and fury that someone would treat a child so poorly. "In the bundle with the baby we found a crumpled paper with the name; Crona G".

Both Spirit and Kami looked at Crona till Kami picked him up and held him close to her chest, "No one could ever take our daughter's place in my heart...but at least when she comes back she'll have a brother." Spirit slowly smiled and hugged them both close to him, "Crona Albarn...doesn't sound too bad"

As the two held the boy in their arms, miles away Medusa looked at the girl in her arms. "You will become the strongest kishin in history, even stronger than him. Maka Gorgon."


	2. ENTER CRONA ALBARN! MEISTER OF SOUL EATER!

Sixteen years had passed since the kidnapping Maka Albarn, and the day that Kami and Spirit Albarn decided to raised Crona as their own child. The two agreed to giving him all the love they would've given Maka. As the years passed they slowly lost hope that their daughter would be found, and decided that Crona was a kid that any parent would have been proud to have and they were proud as they saw him interact with other children and mad friends. At age six Crona befriended the child that the DWMA, better known as the Death Weapon and Meister Academy, took in and took care of. The boy was cocky, self confident, strong, cool, short, and a very energetic child that had a birthmark formed as a star on his left shoulder. He was known around town for being rowdy and shouting a lot of the time.

After a fight where both boys tried to prove they were the king of the playground, the two looked at each other and laughed, becoming friends. The boy's name was Black Star. Ten years after that meeting, we find a sixteen year old Crona waking up from the infernal ringing of his alarm clock. Crona groaned and shut it off before getting up and putting on some random jeans. He made his way to his kitchen in order to make breakfast for himself and his two roommates. "Man I hate it when it's my week to cook. Now we have another mouth to feed, and we have to start all over with the souls. This hasn't been my week" Crona began cooking a large amount of food for ten minutes before he heard a door open and close, Crona covered his ears, "I bet she'll be waking him up in three...two...one..."

A shriek was heard as Crona finished cooking breakfast. He rolled his eyes as a tired looking and bloody nosed Soul Evans stalked out of his room. Crona chuckled at the sight of his clearly distraught partner, "Another Blair alarm clock I see."

Soul scoffed at him, "You have no idea how it is to wake up and see a mostly naked cat lady on top of your sheets!"

Crona started to serve the food. "No I don't and I don't plan to either. Blair! Come on, breakfast is being served!" A purple cat wearing a witch hat came out of Soul's room, jumped onto the table, and sat next to Crona's plate. She snagged a strip of bacon from his plate while his attention was focused elsewhere.

"Good morning Crona! How was your sleep? Did you dream? What was the dream? Do you and Soul have school today? What time will you be home? Can you bring fish?" Blair asked all her questions quickly with a velvet purr.

Crona answered them all nonchalantly, not stopping eating for a single moment. It had been a couple days since Blair came to live with them, and he had grown used to Blair's whimsical chattering in the mornings. Crona ate his breakfast slowly, but answered calmly "Sleep was good, didn't dream, yeah we have school, around three is when we get out, and I guess I'll buy some." Blair smiled at the promise of fish and all three ate in peace until Soul and Blair started arguing over a strip of bacon Blair stole from Soul. After all that drama passed Crona put on his usual outfit, a plain white short sleeve shirt, long baggy black jeans, a purple-pinkish belt that matched his hair, purple sneakers, and a long black coat with purple buttons. Soul wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a prominent sweatband that had a sticker with his name on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He also wore a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth

They walked down the stairs of their apartment and Soul revved up his motorcycle and asked Crona if he wanted a ride. He declined the offer, preferring to walk rather than getting on the death-trap. As Crona walked to school, a loud, obnoxious, slightly annoying voice was heard coming toward Crona at an alarming speed, "CRONNNAAA!" Crona moved quickly to the left as a red headed man in a black suit jumped at him Crona: "Hey ya dad what's up?"

Spirit stood and grabbed Crona's shoulders as his teeth sparkled and he gave a confident smile. "I saw your attendance is perfect as usual, and that means you can miss a day or two and it's ok! So want to spend the day with your old man?"

Crona sweatdropped, "Shouldn't you be trying to make sure I don't do stuff like that? And shouldn't you be with Lord Death dad, You know just in case if he's attacked or something?"

Spirit laughed loudly in reply, "Oh he can go a day without me! So let us go!" Crona suddenly disappeared from his spot and Spirit starts running around frantically yelling, "CRONNAA!"

Behind a nearby building Crona dusted himself off, "Thanks man. I know he means well, but missing school is a no go" Black Star smirked, laughed out loud, and slapped Crona's arms. "Yeah! If you wouldn't ditch school with a god like me, then you wouldn't with anyone! HA HA!"

Crona chuckled, "Sure Star. See you in Sid's class?"

Black Star shrugged "Maybe, but for some reason I haven't heard about Sid since he left on his last mission. I think Soul and I will be looking into a job's taker, because we heard some kid took a five star meister's job! Someone is trying to be as great as me I guess!" Black Star and Crona walked to the DWMA and split ways when they spotted Soul who then ran off with Black Star. Crona walked into class and sat next to the Shadow Weapon, Tsubaki who was also Black Star's partner

Crona smiled and waved, "Morning Tsubaki. You and Star collect any souls lately?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Nope no luck. How about you and Soul? Have you managed to collect your last soul yet? I know you both are really close"

Crona sighs deeply, "No we lost them all, so we got zero als-"

He was interrupted as Lord Death's voice came from intercom and called for Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona to the Death room. They all met up at the door and walked in, and after a minute, they were in the center of a graveyard with a tea table, and a mirror sitting silently nearby. Crona breathed on the mirror and wrote on it, also reciting the words to call Lord Death 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door.

Lord Death appeared a moment later, "Wazzup! Wazzup! Wazzzzup! How you doing! Good I hope!"

The children nodded, well used to the eccentrics of their headmaster.

"Good! I was hoping your two teams could help solve a little problem. You see I noticed neither of your teams have collected any kishin souls, so working together may help solve that problem! The job I have for you is to capture your old teacher I believe you have all heard the rumors that he has become a zombie and sadly they're true. I need you to find, and capture him then make him show you to the one that turned him. Well good luck! Oh! One more tiny thing I forgot to mention, fail this mission and all of you will be expelled! Byye!" The image of Lord Death disappeared leaving the group speechless except for Black Star, who after a second of shock and sadness, turned back to his usual self with a scoff as he proclaimed loudly: "One measly zombie! Phff! Bring it on!"


	3. UNDEAD NIGHTMARE! A OLD FRIEND OR NEW FOE!

The group consisting of Black Star, Soul, Crona, and Tsubaki went straight to the burial ground of Sid as they entered the graveyard. The group split into two: Tsubaki and Crona looked for clues. Black Star and Soul taunted and made threats at Sid's grave. After about ten minutes Crona laid down next to a tree with a depressed aura hanging above him. "How could they consider dropping us. We don't have a kishin soul sure, but we're trying so hard."

He sighed with a melancholic feeling churning in his stomach."How will I ever surpass my parents if I he felt a rumble underneath him and he rolled to the right, dodging a hit as Zombie Sid appeared with menacing glowing red eyes

"Ding Dong. Crona it's good to see you, all of you. I can feel all of your fears like a drug. I learned that if you become a zombie you won't ever have be afraid again! It's a wonderful gift that all of you deserve!" The zombie rasped with a zealous gleam in his eyes.

Crona slammed his elbow into Sid's face forcing him away. "That's no gift I want! We need fear to get stronger, and the pain makes us braver! You aren't Sid, he was stronger than this!"

Sid ran and threw a fist towards Crona, He barely managed to dodge in time. "Crona! Catch!" Soul ran towards Crona, transforming into his scythe form as he did. Crona caught Soul with familiar ease and spun him, deflecting another punch from the zombie.

Black Star joined the fight, kicking Sid in the head and distracting Sid to give Crona some breathing space. "Sid...you raised me to be the best god I could be and now you became the fool you always told me not to be! You became someone who thinks everyone needs to be as fearless as me! I'll be a merciful god and send you back where you belong!"

Tsubaki felt the anger in Black Star and transformed into her chain scythe form as Star ran forward slashing and stabbing at Sid. The Zombie was forced to retreat for the moment and picked up his tombstone, using it to hit Star into a tree. Crona ran and grabbed Black Star to help him to his feet, "I think it's time we fight together Crona."

Crona smirked, "Yeah our usual competition with each other will get us both killed. Ready?"

Black Star punched his arm, "I was born ready! I am a god of course!" Black Star pushed back all distractions and listened fully to Tsubaki so their trap could work, while Crona ran forward fighting Sid.

Sid stood still and made a noise, "Ding dong...class is out of session and you kids are out of time! I was the patient kind of man when I was alive, but now I believe you have been running on fleeing time."

Sid went underground and reappeared right behind Crona, before smashing his tombstone down at Crona. The Meister flipped onto the stone a second before the stone hit, and kicked Sid in the head. After putting distance between them and Sid, Crona turned his attention to Soul.

"Soul we can't win like this, we need to use the Witch Hunter!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Come on Crona you know we can't hold that move, it never works!" Crona felt his heartbeat increase.

"We don't have a choice! We'll die if we don't! Let go! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Soul took a deep breath and resonances his soul to Crona's, causing Soul's blade grow large and rainbow colored.

"This is the power I get from fear and from my partner! Taste the power of the ultimate attack of a scythe meister! WITCH HUNTER!"

Crona struck at Sid who quickly dodged to the side. Crona tried to move his attack, but tripped and the uncontrollable energy left a devastated crater in its wake as he he lost control. "Soul! You were suppose to keep the attack focused!"

Soul's face appeared in the blade and the scythe's eye showed anger and surprise.

Soul shouted back, "WHAT!? You're blaming me?! I didn't go tripping like a idiot!"

Crona hit the scythe, "Who are you calling an idiot!?" Sid stared in awe at the destroyed area, but then felt himself get tightly wrapped up in chains and he looked at Black Star who was smirking.

"You should never ignore a god! It would cost you dearly! Guess I just taught the teacher a lesson! You got caught by my sneak star!" Black Star laughed loudly and cockily.

Soul and Crona stopped arguing and walked over to Sid and began to question him, but he was keeping his mouth shut until Black Star nonchalantly flipped Tsubaki's skirt and Sid promptly spilled his guts, Soul fell and had a nosebleed, and Crona looked away as a flush tinted his cheeks. The location now known at hand, they sat out to continue their mission.

In the meantime, Lord Death watched his pupils with an attentive expression through a mirror on the wall. Next to him stood a teen with unamused eyes as he watched the display

"So that is the son of your current death scythe? That witch hunter was very powerful and the other boy seemed different from what his files said about him."

Lord Death answered with pride lacing his tone. "Those two together as a team are incredible, but the next foe maybe too much for even them...Their next foe is known as the single greatest meister that ever graduated from this academy."

The teen glanced in the direction of his father and thinned his lips in discontent of his father's inability to consider the danger he was putting his students in. "They don't stand a chance. You must realize what will happen to them. They are going to die."


	4. DISSECTING THE TRUTH! THE POWER OF THE DOCTOR!

The group of friends stood in front of a strange, stitched up house located outside of Death City. It belonged to Doctor Franken Stein.

Soul looked around with an impressed quirk of his lips. "Damn...this house is trippy. I mean who would stitch their house up? And how the hell did he manage to do it?"

Crona tried to stay on the mission, but even he was confused. "This seems like a pretty messed up guy. We better be careful, we don't know anything about him, got that Star?" Black Star turned from him. "Oh please Crona. Stop being such a mother hen. I'm a god! No one can defeat me!"

The doors to the front of the house flew open as they spoke and a distant rolling sound could be heard quickly approaching our heroes. Tsubaki got herself ready quickly, "Watch out everyone! Something is approaching!"

A tall man with silver-gray hair, large round glasses, a handsome face, and he wore a black zig-zagged stitched upshirt and a equally patched up, white lab coat. The man's most prominent feature though was the giant grey bolt through his head. This man was rolling on a office chair before he hit the curb on the floor, the moment sending him spiralling towards the floor. He got up, dusted his bottom, picked up the chair and sat back on it. He wore an expression of displeasure as he loudly proclaimed. "No that didn't feel right...okay let's try that again!"

He rolled back inside and Crona looked at the others, "Shouldn't we do something? Like fighting him maybe?"

Soul looked baffled by the whole thing and only shrugged in reply. "Uhh...I don't know man. He's weird"

Black Star on the other hand looked curious "I wanna see what he does next."

Tsubaki smiled and sweatdropped, "So do I." The rolling started up anew. they did not have to wait long before the doctor appeared. Once again, the chair hit the crack and sent Stein sprawling to the floor."Is this guy a joke?!"

Stein sat up, twisted his screw and stared at the chair in disapproval.A few moments passed, before his eyes landed on the students, "I'm sorry what is it you kids wanted?"

Crona shook his head and took a step forward. "Are you the one who turned Sid into a zombie?"

A grin spread across Doctor Stein's features, the insanity of expression sending a shiver down Crona's spine, "Ahh yes that experiment. I see it it is a success. Thank you for the news."

Crona sneered, "Why did you do that to Sid? Was it to get back at Lord Death for something?!"

Stein yawned and waved the idea away with nonchalance. "Oh no boy I have a simpler motive. Experimentation and observation that is all a true scientist cares about, and I am a scientist. Everything in the world is an experimental test subject, of course that includes myself as well."

The group stared at the man in shock, the all thought the same thing; he's mad.

Stein's gaze fixated on Crona and Soul Eater with a renewed interest. Crona noticed his staring, "Hey Soul do you feel weird about his stare?" Soul felt strange also, "A bit. He seems like he's staring right through us..."

A thought hit Crona "I think...he can read our souls."

Stein quietly lit a smoke. "The white haired boy seems slightly immature by being headstrong, stubborn, apathetic to most things, and argumentative. Than there is you..." Stein frowned and stared at Crona for a bit before a shout is heard.

"If you can really read souls, than you should know that mine is the only soul worth looking at!" Black Star was suddenly standing on the roof of the building - no one had noticed him sneaking away in the confusion.

Stein laughed in response "Well yours is truly a wild one! I never seen a soul so self-centered, arrogant, loud, immature, and egotistic. It must be really difficult to find a partner that can connect with you." Black Star jumped down in anger and tried to attack, with Crona and Soul holding him back. Stein took a glance at Tsubaki and smirked. "Oh I see now, you must be the wild one's partner. You're very kind and is always looking to compromise. Now that I have all the data needed it is time to begin."

Stein suddenly moved, and before anyone could react, he had already planted a fist into Black Star's face. The force of the punch sent Black Star into sprawling into the wall.

Crona swore and jumped to protect his friend with Soul clutched in his hands.

Stein used his chair to spin, dodge, and attack the three heroes, since Tsubaki was holding down Sid. After hitting Crona down again, Stein finally stood and threw his chair, hitting Black Star with such force that he was propelled towards the entrance of the house. Crona blocked sensing an attack and was planning to counter, but Stein focused his soul into a attack and disabled both Crona and Soul.

Stein stalked forwards to finish them off, but Star appeared out of nowhere. "You will pay tribute to your god now! You aren't the only one who can use their soul to attack! ULTIMATE MOVE BLACK STAR BIG WAVE"

Stein was hit directly by Black Star's attack, but as the smoke vanished, the doctor stood there unaffected. "No...how the hell did he...that should have worked..."

Stein turned to face Black Star. "A surprise from the wild boy. You must be wondering why your little attack didn't work. Well attacks like that don't work well if the two souls are connected. They would cancel each other out and when I checked your soul I was able to connect to it and cancel your move. My turn!"

Stein ran in front of Black Star and started to painfully shock him in the head leading to a pain filled, heart wrenching scream.

Tsubaki, Soul and Crona stood there in shock and fear, but then snapped to their senses and shouted. "NO! BLACK STAR!" Black Star crumpled to the ground in a bloody mess.

Crona picked up Soul, who could feel his meister's anger and understood it fully. Black Star was Crona's oldest friend and he was Soul's also, he was the reason Soul met Crona in the first place.

Crona could have sworn his blood was boiling. "YOU BASTARD! You'll pay! Ready Soul?!"

Soul nodded, "Ready!" Both of them shouted together, "SOUL RESONANCE" The pair began to grow in power, Soul's blade grew bigger this time than from the time in graveyard, and Crona had a flare in his eyes that said he was going to hit this monster with all he had.

Stein stared at the souls bond and grow to a incredible size. "The resonances of the soul, seeing the bond of a meister and weapon is truly amazing. COME ON YOU TWO! LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOUR SOULS CAN HANDLE!"

Both Crona and Soul shouted together, "WITCH HUNTER!" Crona and Soul swung at Stein who caught the blade with the palm of his hands and held it as his glasses broke and after pushing everything that he had, The witch hunter broke into multicolored shards. The destruction of the attack threw both Crona and Soul to the ground in defeat. Stein began to walk towards Crona.

Stein spoke as he approached "You are the son of Spirit Senpai huh. Do you know I was his original partner? He was my greatest experiment, till that woman took him away. Well I got a new one now."

Stein reached for Crona, but stopped as Soul had threw a stone at the doctor. "Leave my meister you want him, you got to go through me." the scythe hissed with a menacing look, clearly expressing his resolve to protect Crona with everything he had.

Stein let Crona go and quickly grabbed Soul's throat instead with a madness glittering in his eyes. "I'm not picky, I'll just start with you."

Soul braced himself, but only felt a gentle hand rub his head.

Stein's previous expression showing nothing but crazy had melted away, and his smile was now kinder and tender. "Well that was fun. You all passed, good job!"

Tsubaki, Crona, and Soul wore mirroring expressions of confusion as Stein explained: "This is all fake, simply a favor to Lord Death, even Black Star is simply knocked out. But I gotta say scaring you kids was really great! Made me feel a lot younger then I felt in a while!" Stein laughed as the group left carrying Black Star.

The next day, in class Soul, Crona, Black Star, and Tsubaki were healing after their rough night. All of their spines tingled when they heard the sound of rolling. Stein entered the classroom by falling off his chair in a amazing fashion

"Hello class, I'm your new teacher, Professor Stein..."


End file.
